Maximum Ride: My Book Five
by Lionflight
Summary: Max and friends are on another mission, given by the mysterious Voice, who has already stated that it is not Jeb. FAXNESS...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Max POV

We were gliding over what appeared to be Texas? To tell you the truth, I have no idea where we were. You see, my Voice told us there was a new mission. At first, we were all happy to blow that new school the government made us, but now we were all sick to our stomachs, well, at least I was. The flock had already gone through hard times, and when we finally got a break, it looked like it was going to start all over again. I shuddered at the thought of facing someone like Gozen, a.k.a. the Incredible Bulk, again.

I glided, coasting in the wind, my feathers tilting just enough to stay at a steady pace.

"Guys, are we going to stop to eat soon?" asked Total in a whiney voice, tearing me away from my foreboding thoughts. I sighed, feeling impatience radiate off him like heat.

"Yeah, Max." said Iggy, who was holding Total, a smirk on his face. "When are we going to eat?" he asked. Of course, this made everybody break into a chorus of things like who ate what and what they were going to drink. I scowled at Iggy, wishing that he could see me. He frowned as if he felt my anger. I shook my head and flapped twice, keeping myself steady.

_You all need a break, Max. You've been flying for several hours. They need to regain their energy_, said my Voice. For those of you who don't know, I have a Voice in my head. What? You don't? Mine was a prize in a cereal box.

"If you hadn't noticed, it's barren. There are no towns. If you see one, tell me and we'll stop there." I growled, barely audible over Total's whines. They all stopped complaining and nodded. Yes, peace and quiet at last.

Fang pushed himself forward to glide beside me, his feather tips lightly touching mine. I shivered all over. I still hadn't made things completely right with him, and it was weird being close to him.

"Max?" he whispered, casting a dark-eyed look at me. I felt my face flush and silently cursed.

"What?" I mumbled, feeling like taking advantage of my skill and leaving him in the dust.

"You know what." he whispered, flapping his dark wings. I ignored him and continued to flap, irritated.

"Max, we need to talk about… us." he said blankly.

"There is no us." I growled, flapping ahead so that his feathers didn't touch mine. He flapped upward and let his wings cast a shadow directly over me. _He's been good to you lately, despite the immature way you are acting. Why don't you be good to him? _asked my Voice. _Shut up and tell me where we're going. _I thought angrily. Why did the Voice have to pop up in every conversation? _Max, I can't tell you that_, said the Voice. _Right, that would be too easy_, I thought unhappily.

"Max, there will always be an us." said Fang, interrupting my chat with Voice. With that, he let himself fall back to join the others.

"Keep saying that." I replied grimly. Angel heard me and swooped down beside me.

"What was that about?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said back. Angel looked at me, concerned.

"Fang's upset." she murmured, looking at me with a questioned look on her face.

"He ought to be." I mumbled. Angel frowned and then closed her eyes, concentrating. I began to sing 'Oh, he's a jolly good fellow!' over and over in my head. She wasn't going to read my mind!

"Fang really wants to talk to you." she said. I shook my head. _No, way is Fang going to get any sympathy from me_, I thought.

"Why won't you give Fang sympathy?" asked Angel, obviously reading my mind. I bit my lip, trying not to yell "Because he's a cow-eyed, girl using, scum-bag."

"He doesn't deserve it." I said, feeling a bit guilty. Angel nodded and closed her eyes. I began to sing again; this time sing the alphabet.

Suddenly, a bad headache tore into me. Man, I hadn't had one like that in a long time. Thankfully, I didn't fall from the sky, although I did drop a few feet. Then, there was an earsplitting shriek. Before I knew what was happening, Angel was plummeting down, Fang spiraling after her.

"Angel!" screamed Gazzy, getting ready to follow Fang. Nudge put her hand up and stopped him. There was no way Fang was going to miss her, right? Now, they were only dots, so far away we could barely see them. Then, they started getting bigger and bigger and we could see them. Fang shot up to us, flapping his wings fast. Angel was is his arms, shivering.

"What happened?" I asked him, worried.

"Max, I think we should take a break." he murmured.

"Guys, we're going to stop for a while." I called back, nodding. We all swooped down, heading for the dead grass that was the ground.

When we reached it, everyone gathered around Angel, who was sitting in Fang's lap.

"What happened?" I asked, bending down so that I was face to face with Angel. She looked up her blue eyes, glazed with pain.

"I-I felt y-your headache." she stuttered, rubbing her temples. I gaped, realizing that she had been reading my mind when the headache came through.

"Well, that sucks as a new skill." said Gazzy blankly. I shot him a shut-up-or-I'm-going-to-make-you look and he became quiet.

"Maybe that means you can feel other things too." said Iggy, trying to be helpful. Angel crawled out of Fang's lap and lay down, her little stomach, making a growling noise. This reminded me of how hungry we all were.

"Guys, I know we want to eat, so Fang and I will search the area. If we find a place, we'll bring back food." I said, glancing at Fang.

"I want two burgers with extra cheese and no pickles or two hotdogs, with mustard, no ketchup." said Gazzy, already knowing what he wanted.

After we had taken everybody's order, I told Iggy he was in charge, and Fang and I set off. Man, this was going to be an awkward trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect reviews that fast. Thanks! FAXNESS in this chapter!**

Chapter 2

Fang POV

Max was of course quiet half of the trip. I can't see why we just can't talk. I glided close to her and reached out to hold her hand. She shivered all over and pulled her hand away.

"Max, why are you mad at me? What have I done?" I asked, confused. Man, what makes girls angry all the time? I flapped my wings, silently.

"You know what." she growled, moving farther away from me. I sighed and moved closer… again.

"Max, I don't know what. I don't see how you expect me to know these things." I said, reaching my hand out. She ignored me and scanned the ground for a place to eat. I moved my hand away.

"First the Red Haired Wonder, then Brigid Dwyer. You're an idiot, if you don't know what I'm talking about." she snapped, swooping lower. This really got under my skin. I swooped in front of her, flapping slightly. She halted, still flapping to keep herself in the air.

"Give me a break, Max!" I started, my fists clenched. "You told me you loved me and when I kissed you, you ran away. I can't wait forever. You kissed someone too, you know." I was referring to Sam, a boy Max went on a date with back when we lived at Anne's.

"Leave me alone." she snapped, about to fly away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"We have to talk." I said firmly.

Max POV

I turned toward him angrily.

"Why do we have to talk? We both know you don't feel the same." I cried, tears in my eyes. How very uncharacteristic… "You've never said those words back to me." I yelled, yanking my arm away. I arched my back forward and took off leaving Fang alone.

Fang POV **(Shortness, I know.)**

She flew away, leaving me in the dust. I swooped downward, toward a small tree.

Once there, I began punching it, until my knuckled bled. Why did she have to be this way? She loved me. She didn't. It seemed like such a simple situation and yet…

I started to walk down a narrow pathway, hoping to find a food place. Wind blew all around me, ruffling my hair. It was getting long again. I'd need to cut it soon, but what if Max liked it that way?

"No!" I shouted to myself. I couldn't worry about what Max liked. She wasn't my girlfriend or anything, just a sister. The more I thought about it, the more I knew she was more than that.

"Hey, Fangy." I was caught off-guard by a husky voice behind me. I whipped around, fists clenched. A sturdy looking man stood under a tree nearby.

"Who are you?" I growled, ready for anything. The man had light blonde hair and fair skin. He wore a large leather coat and sunglasses, so that I couldn't see his eyes.

"Having some girl trouble?" mocked the man, walking closer. I backed away, cautious. The man was coming closer, his own fists clenched. Before I knew what was happening, the man had me by the collar. He was fast.

"I heard you thought we were gone." whispered the man, his breath icy cool. He bent closer to me and took off his glasses. I gasped. I was staring into blood-red eyes, with no pupils.

"I won't kill you now. It's the girl I want. I suggest you tell her soon." the man growled, dropping me. He turned around and then began to run away, laughing. I shivered all over. This wasn't good

"Max." I murmured and then it hit me. Max was in danger. I unfurled my wings and leaped forward, catching air beneath me. I had to get to her… soon.

Max POV

I perched myself in a tree and continued my crying. Come on! Pull it together, Max! I couldn't. I felt like my heart was split in two. I gripped the tree for support and wiped my face off. This was not how I should be acting. Fang was my brother; my big, lovable brother that I just happened to kiss. Yeah, that was it.

"This sucks." I murmured to myself. Maximum Ride's sixth time crying. I could no longer count all the times I had cried in front of a flock member on one hand anymore. I kicked the tree, disgusted with myself.

"I liked our relationship better, when he didn't talk." I whispered, sitting down.

"You need a lift?" a voice, made me sway on my branch. I peered down to see a kid, about my age, standing at the base of my tree. Close by, was a motorcycle with two helmets on it…


	3. Chapter 3

**To QuickStar: Lol, it's still romance! XD**

Chapter 3

Max POV

"You need a lift?" he repeated. "You look like you're lost." he said, giving me a weird look. I could see why. I was a fourteen-year-old girl that was very dirty and in a tree.

"Is there a place to eat nearby?" I asked, still cautious.

"Uh, yeah. There's a burger place a couple miles down." he said, flicking his gaze toward a road that led into a thick forest. Well, I couldn't fly away in front of him and I needed to get food for the flock. Cycle-dude, here I come!

"Uh, yeah I need a lift." I said. I crept down the tree with expertise and jumped down the last of it to stand in front of him.

"I go by O. What's your name?" he asked, walking over to the motorcycle and grabbing a helmet.

"Uh, I'm… Ella." I said, using my half-sister's name. She wouldn't mind.

"Well, hello, Ella." he said, walking back and handing me a helmet. The helmet was black with three red arrows on it. I put it on and waited for him to put his on. He did and got on the motorcycle.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and got on behind him.

"Hold on!" he called. I caught his shirt just in time as he blasted off. I sneaked a peek backwards and immediately wished I hadn't. Ugh, motion sickness.

We were still going when we passed a place, that undoubtedly had a huge chocolate shake statue with, uh, eyes beside it.

"Wasn't that the burger place?" I asked tugging at his shoulder.

"Yeah." he said, laughing manically. Okay, insane person. I need to get off now.

"Well, why didn't you stop?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

Suddenly he did stop, and might I say it was very painful. I lurched into him. Motion sickness has returned…

"You seriously thought the School was gone." he laughed, surprising me. Uh-oh got to get off. I was about to take off, not caring who saw my wings when he caught my arm. Wow, he was strong for a kid my age.

"Aw, you don't remember me." he said, holding my arm tighter. I let out a gasp of pain.

"Back in Germany." he leaned closer to me. I gulped. Who was this kid?

"I'm Omega." he smiled. "Version 2." I gaped. This was the kid I had beat into the ground back in Germany. Before I could do anything, he had my arms behind my back.

"They gave me feelings toward you, Max." he smiled ruefully. Gross, did this kid love me?

"I hate you." he growled. Well, that answered that question.

"Max, we had backup files for everything. You didn't destroy us, you barely scratched us." he laughed.

"Well, that's not good." I growled. Suddenly a thought sprung into my mind.

"I guess it isn't good for you." he pulled my hands together, tighter.

"See ya, Omega." I said, grinning.

"Huh, what do you-" he was cut off by me unfurling my wings so hard that it sent him flying. He got up as if it was nothing and flicked his fingers. There were Flyboys everywhere. Uh-oh.

Fang POV

I was worried, no, I was more than worried. I was scared out of my mind. What if they had already gotten Max? What if she was dead? I cringed at the thought.

"Fang, pull it together. You just got to save her." I growled to myself angrily. Max would be fine. They probably hadn't even touched her yet. I looked down and saw… That thought was out the drain. Max was surrounded by Flyboys and… a kid on a motorcycle. Jealousy shot through me. So, Max had accepted a ride from another boy. She didn't even know him, and we could barely talk together.

"Max!" I shouted, swooping down. She looked up to see who had shouted.

Suddenly, five Flyboys were right in front of me and they had guns. Big guns…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks, for the reviews. I'll post more soon.**

Chapter 4

Max POV

I saw Fang swooping toward me, when several Flyboys swarmed him. Great, now I was on my own.

"Max, why do you try to fight us?" a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a hefty man with a leather coat and sunglasses on. His skin was pale. It reminded me of my dead half-brother, Ari.

"We have too many for you to win." a smirk crossed his fine features.

"I've beaten you before and I'll beat you again." I said smoothly, my wings at the ready.

"Max!" shouted Fang from above me. Wow, he had already gotten a Flyboy's gun and was repeatedly kicking them in the neck. It was design flaw. It made them fall apart, which I had to admit, was funny.

"He's fast!" shouted Fang, kicking a Flyboy in the face. Its head did a 360 and dropped like a fly. Before I had time to look back, the man had me by the throat.

"All I have to do is squeeze." he growled, gripping my neck tighter.

"And lose one of your most valuable specimens." I replied back. Yeah, that's right. I know whitecoat lingo. His grip immediately loosened. He used his other hand to pull down his glasses. I stared in awe at the two scarlet orbs before me.

"Who are you?" I managed to get out.

"I've known you for some time, Maximum. For now call me Sting." he laughed a bit, letting his hand drop from my throat. I racked my brain. I knew this guy from somewhere. But where?

_Now do you see what the mission is, Max?_ asked my Voice. _Yes, thanks for clarifying, _I thought sourly.

"What are you waiting for? Grab her!" screamed Omega. If he wasn't annoying before, now he hated me.

Suddenly, Fang was down behind Omega, a huge gun in his hands. Usually I wouldn't reinforce guns, but right now I was okay with it.

"I wouldn't be barking orders, if I were you. Leave her alone!" said Fang, gun held at Omega's head. Go Fang!

Suddenly, I felt very dizzy. I stumbled to my knees, breathing hard.

"Max, are you okay?" asked Fang, gun at the ready. I nodded, holding my head. I felt weird as if something was entering my mind. It was kind of like when Angel read you, but much, much stronger.

"There's more." growled Sting, pointing toward the sky. I looked up to see the flock, Iggy in the lead. The dizziness went away just as quickly as it came and was replaced by an immense pressure. Something was there. I let out a gasp, not ready for it. I looked up to see Iggy drop a few feet. Had he been shot? No, he gained altitude again. Gazzy looked at me and waved.

"Ook-lay ut-oay omb-bay!" he shouted in Pig-Latin. I quickly deciphered it. Oh, crap! I ran forward and grabbed Fang's arm, taking off. He dropped the gun and started to flap. Sting and Omega exchanged looks and began to run.

_Boom!_

I was swept from the power of the bomb, the after-shocks pounding in my ears.

When we reached the flock, I looked down. There was a huge, black circle where the bomb had dropped. But there were no bodies. Omega and Sting were still out there.

"Where do you keep getting these bombs?" I asked, confused. Gazzy just shrugged and slapped Iggy a high-five, but Iggy wasn't looking happy.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned. He turned shakily toward me.

"Max, I could see… Was that me?"

**Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? Mwuhahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aw, no more cliffhanger… I'll post more soon.**

Chapter 5

Max POV

My mouth dropped. Angel could feel my headaches, the School was back, and Iggy could see. It was a sign of the world coming to an end.

"Can you see me?" I asked, waving my hands in front of his face.

"No." he said, frowning and motioning for me to stop. I'll never know how he knows when your doing something like that. "I can't see now, but I could. But…" he trailed off.

"What?" asked Fang, no expression on his face. Typical. Iggy fumbled with his fingers.

"It was through someone else's eyes." he said, rubbing his face. I froze, remembering my dizziness. Surely, that had nothing to do with this.

"I saw myself." said Iggy, a smile crossed his face. "I'm cute!" he said, shattering the seriousness of the situation. Gazzy giggled and Nudge punched him playfully.

"Could you tell us who you were seeing through?" I found myself asking.

"No." he said blankly.

"Awesome!" said Gazzy, excited. "You've got a new skill, dude!" he said, shaking Iggy's shoulders.

"Yeah you do." I said, zoned out.

"Guys!" Total's whine interrupted my thoughts. "This is all well and good, but I'm still hungry!" he cried in Iggy's arms.

Fang POV

I watched Max as we flew. We were heading to the burger place, so that Total would shut up.

"Max?" I asked. She was acting weird. She looked pale like she was about to puke.

"What's the matter?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

"Besides the School being back after all we have done? Besides me almost dying from that new guy, Sting? Besides the crap that's going on between us?" she asked, stressed out. Wow, it was the first time she had tried to talk about us all day!

"Yeah, but we should be used to all that by now." I said, smiling. It was rare that I smiled. I usually liked to keep to myself. I liked to not stand out, but Max brought that side out of me. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird since you met Sting." I said, shivering at the thought of those eyes… Those horrible eyes…

"I need to call my mom." she said. We began to descend.

"Well, there'll probably be a payphone there." I said, landing. She didn't look reassured. Gazzy held the door and we walked in. I could barely suppress a groan.

The place didn't look like it was high in hygiene and there was a guy in a beaver costume dancing.

"Oh my god." moaned Max. I nodded in agreement. This place was crap.

"Har, har welcome!" said the beaver in a goofy voice.

"God, it talks, Total." she moaned again, blaming Total. The beaver paused and the continued dancing, insult forgotten.

"What would you like to eat?" it asked.

"Iggy your in charge." she said, touching him to get his attention. "Is there an ATM nearby?" she asked, question directed to the beaver. It pointed toward a dark corner, where a busted up Atm was. Next to it was a payphone.

"Good." she said, pulling out the bank card. I wondered if it still worked since we had defeated Itex. She walked over and swiped it. The machine began to spit out money. Yep, still worked.

"I need change." she muttered, walking toward a young guy that looked like he was asleep at the cash register. I watched as he took her dollar and exchanged it for four quarters. She walked back and dropped it into the change slot.

Max POV

I quickly clicked in my mom's number and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" came the distinct voice of Jeb. Oh god, why was he there?

"Where's mom?" I asked, wishing I was talking to her instead.

"Max, is that you, sweetie?" he asked, sounding relieved.

"Yes, Jeb. Why are you there and where's mom?" I asked impatiently. I looked over my shoulder to see Fang staring at me, while the other's ordered their food. I had to work things out with him.

"Max, your mother's at the store, but I have some important information for you." he said, making me forget about Fang.

"And what's that?" I asked, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"The School's back." he said, his tone stiff. I could barely keep myself from shouting "Well, duh!"

"Hmm, how would I have known that? Maybe when Omega showed up out of nowhere and _told_ me the School was back. No, it was definitely when this new guy, Sting, caught be by the throat." That's when I realized who Sting reminded me of. He reminded me of Jeb. Weird.

There was a _clunk sound _as if Jeb had dropped the phone. I waited impatiently for him to speak. He didn't.

"Hello?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"His name was Sting?" Jeb sounded very serious.

"Yeah." I answered, getting somewhat curious.

"Oh my gosh…" whispered Jeb shakily.

"What?" I asked.

"Max, did he have red eyes with no pupils?" asked Jeb, still very serious. He hit the nail right on the head and it was kind of freaking me out.

"Yeah." I said, wishing Jeb would get to the point.

"God, Max. I know him." he said.

"How?" I asked, now very curious. What the heck was going on?

"He's my brother." said Jeb. Now it was my turn to drop the phone.

**Haha. I love cliffhangers. Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New post! I might not be as active next week. I'm very busy. Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to post more soon!**

Chapter 6

Fang POV

I jumped when Max dropped the phone. I hadn't been paying attention so I wasn't expecting it. She bent down as pale as a ghost and picked it up.

"What?" I asked, confused. She simply put up her finger to tell me to be quiet. I nodded, a curious expression on my face. Why had she dropped the phone?

"You have a brother?" she yelled into the phone. Okay, that was an answer. I raised my eyebrows. Was she still talking to Jeb?

"Jeb, why didn't you tell us?" she yelled. Hey, another answer. I'm getting good at this.

"Max, please tell me what the heck you are talking about." I demanded, feeling left out. She just put her finger up again and I sighed. Well, at least once she hung up the phone, the answers would be coming faster then the questions. I smiled.

Max POV

"I'm sorry, Max. I thought he was… dead." he said, his voice almost cracking… almost.

"How did you know it was Sting?" a tidal wave of questions were just pouring out of my mouth.

"Max, calm down, honey. Let me explain." he said calmly. Obviously calmer then he felt. I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Okay." I said, finally figuring it out.

"You see, his name was Mark and he was my brother." he started.

"Way to point out the obvious, Jeb." I murmured under my breath.

"We made nicknames for each other." he continued. Okay, now this was getting interesting.

"He was Sting and I was Slash. One day, he was kidnapped while we were walking home. Later on, when I joined the School, I found they were the ones who had kidnapped him." said Jeb.

"And you still worked for them? You must have been desperate." I said, feeling a wave of anger wash through me. They take your brother away from you and you still work there. That's just plain stupid.

"Max, I believed what I was doing was right. I realized I was wrong, when I met the flock. I'm sorry for that. May I continue to explain myself?" Jeb's voice was cold.

"Yes." I growled.

"Thank you." Jeb continued. "They told me he was a dead experiment, and I could see him as nothing more. His project had been going on for years and years. Before they had realized you could mutate through an embryo." said Jeb, making me feel sick. He didn't care about what happened to his brother. It was horrible. He paused, probably wondering if he had gone to far. Heck, yeah!

"Go on." I whispered.

"They were trying to give him speed. That worked out, but they gave him something much more." Jeb stopped. God, how I wanted to say "Jeb, you drama-king! Get to the point."

"Max, please tell me!" said Fang, obviously getting annoyed.

"Sting is Jeb's brother!" I blurted out. Fang froze and his jaw dropped. That would keep him quiet for awhile.

"Max, its been almost four minutes. No doubt, someone's going to be tracking you. I have to hang up." said Jeb urgently.

"Jeb, wait!" he had already hung up. Great, now I still didn't know what Sting's marvelous ability was.

"Hey, guys!" said Iggy impatiently. "Since you didn't tell me what you wanted, we got you both two burgers with everything on it and two milkshakes." said Iggy.

"Alright." I said, walking over to where they were standing. They had four paper bags full of food.

"Let's get out of here and eat somewhere… more, uh, clean." said Gazzy. Oh, like he had a right to talk. His face was covered in dirt and his hair smelled… bad. Everyone nodded in agreement, despite Gazzy's appearance.

"Guys, I got to tell you something before we leave." They all looked up. I launched into the Jeb fiasco. This was gonna be great…

**Yeah, it's short. I'm in the middle of writing book, so I don't have much time on my hands.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been busy with my book and all. Now I have some free time so I'll be more active… P.S. I'll try to get more Faxness in the next chapter because there's no way Fang and Max can function being mad at each other all the time.**

Chapter 7

Max POV

Everyone stared at me in awe. I could see why. Jeb having a brother was one of the last things I had thought would ever happen on this mission.

"Wait." said Nudge, looking shocked. "So, Jeb, the guy who saved us, has a brother that's trying to kill us?" she asked. I frowned. That was a bit more then strange. "Brotherly love." I stated, feeling wasted.

"What… are… we… going… to… do?" asked Gazzy, in between bites of a huge burger. He had already started eating.

_Max, go to New Mexico. Get a hotel room,_ said my Voice. Yes, Voice was actually being useful.

"Let's go to New Mexico. We're going to get a hotel room." I said, taking advantage of Voice. Fang nodded, agreeing that was a good idea.

"Wait! We're going to Mexico! I want to scuba-dive!" said Gazzy, plugging his nose and pretending he was scuba-diving. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we're going to New Mexico." said Iggy, punching the Gasman in the shoulder. Iggy was actually being helpful. How strange. "But we could scuba-dive there too." said Iggy, smiling. I suppose it was too good to be true.

"No, we're just going to get into a hotel." I snapped, annoyed. The Gasman looked crestfallen.

"I'm glaring at you, Iggy." I growled, then suddenly felt that same pressure in my brain. I grabbed my head, wanting it to stop. I looked up to see Iggy doing the same. Huh?

"Max, I know." he said. "I can see." he said, waving his hand before his eyes. Gazzy gaped, food falling out of his mouth. Gross.

"It's through someone else's eyes again." he said, placing his hands on his lap.

"I have a pretty good idea who it is." I said, rubbing my temples. Iggy suddenly realized what I meant.

"Max! I'm seeing through your eyes." he shouted, apparently seeing himself. Fang looked at me, shocked. He pointed toward Iggy then me and gaped.

"What?" said Angel, distressed.

"What is it, Angel?" I asked, looking at her.

"Wow, Angel! I remember when I could see. You were sweet. Now, you're as cute as can be." said Iggy, seeing through my eyes.

"Thanks." she said cheerfully, then immediately changed gears. "When he sees through you, I can't read your mind." she said unhappily. Wow, points to us, I thought happily. Now, I could express my feelings without being heard. Strange.

"Hey, look over here! I want Iggy to see me!" shouted Gazzy. I turned toward him.

"Ahhh!" shrieked Iggy scornfully. Gazzy punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Iggy, we have to do something about thi-" I was cut off by the pressure suddenly leaving.

"It's dark." muttered Iggy. I suddenly felt very guilty for not showing him more.

"Iggy, we have to talk about this later." said Fang, looking at Iggy with an upset expression on his face. What was up with him? "Right now, we should leave." he growled, turning toward me. "This is still a danger zone." he said, pointed toward the door. I nodded, although I didn't see why he was so grumpy.

"Let's head off." I said, grabbing my burgers and stuffing them into my pockets. Everyone else did the same. We headed out the doors and took off.

Fang POV

Okay, so I was jealous of Max and Iggy's new relationship, but don't tell anyone. It's not that I think they'll become a couple or anything… I just wish I had that kind of relationship with Max. I know I'm being selfish, but I can't help it. What am I supposed to do?

"Fang." a voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Iggy flapping beside me.

"Dude, what's the matter?" he said, staring blindly into space.

"Nothing." I growled, still a little envious.

"Man, I'll just put it out in the open. I'm sorry." he said, shocking me. I turned toward him with a "What the heck are you talking about?" look on my face, momentarily forgetting he was blind.

"Why?" I asked, finally remembering.

"Seeing through Max's eyes. Dude, I may not be able to see, but I can tell your upset about it." he said, smirking. I clenched my fists. He smiled and fell back. Okay, don't get me wrong, but that kind of made me feel better, knowing that Iggy knew.

"I wonder if Max can see that." I asked myself to prevent Angel from reading me. I flew forward so that I was flying beside her again.

"Max." I said, biting my lip.

"What?" she asked, not looking at me.

"Never mind." I said. This wasn't the time nor place.

Max POV **(Skip time)**

We descended near a majestic looking hotel. Hey, we had money now. So, why not use it?

"Cool!" said Gazzy, tucking in his wings. We all copied him.

"We're staying here?" asked Nudge in disbelief. I actually found myself nodding greedily.

"Let's go!" said the Gasman, running toward the door. I took a good look at the hotel, before following him. We entered a blast of… clean. Wow, a clean hotel. I didn't know they existed. Fang and I walked over to where we got signed in, while Iggy was sent to get money with the bank card and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were left to explore.

"Hello." said a tall, dark-haired person at the counter.

"Uhm, hi." I said, motioning Angel to come over. She took notice and hurried over. I sent her a message.

"Hello!" he said with more feeling. "You must be the Parker family. We have your rooms ready. Now, all we need is for you to pay." he said. Iggy showed up and we were saved. We happily paid.

Suddenly, a bellboy came over.

"Where's your luggage?" he asked.

"We don't have any." I said. He looked surprised for a moment, then recovered and walked off. I shrugged and head for the elevator, the flock behind me.

Once there, I slapped Angel a high-five. Having a six-year-old that could read and control minds was useful now and then.

"Good job." I whispered, pushing the button for our floor. She smiled, well, _angelically. _

We stopped at our floor and took out our keycards. We headed down to our rooms and stopped at them.

We had two rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls.

"Okay, guys." I said, before we all went in.

"Respect the boundaries." I said sternly. The boys just laughed and walked into their room.

"I wonder what it looks like." said Nudge, slipping in the keycard. She opened the door and gasped. It was perfect! Three, perfectly made, beds lined the wall. And there were two T.V.s! One at the end of the room, one at the beginning.

"This rocks!" sounded from the boys' room, making me sigh. That voice was undoubtedly Gazzy's.

"Yes!" shouted Nudge, jumping onto the bed nearest to us.

"Hey." I said, pulling out of my stance. "That bed's the closest to the door, which means it's most dangerous. I'll take it." I said, ushering her away.

"Fine." she said, grumpily jumping onto another bed. Angel merely stood there, her mouth open. I smiled.

"Come on." I said, pulling her in and closing the door behind her.

"Wow, Max. This place is perfect." she said, eyes wide.

"Yes. Yes, it is." I smiled, ready for sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Faxness in this chapter! And its that kind you love! I have to make sure she's not mad at Fang so here goes.**

Chapter 8

Max POV

Yes, I'll admit it. I, Maximum Ride, and the girls were so tired that we actually fell asleep at 6PM. You would too, if you almost got killed and had to fly all the way to New Mexico!

"_Max!"_ a voice whispered in my ear. I merely batted the air and continued my sleeping.

"_Max!" _the voice repeated in my ear. I blinked my eyes open to see a looming dark figure. His hand covered my mouth, muffling a scream. He bent down and looked at me. It was Fang!

"What the-" he interrupted me. "Max, let's go out for a fly." he whispered, trying to quiet me.

"What?" I whispered. The last few times I had gone out with him alone hadn't turned out so well.

"Max, please." he said, pulling me out of the bed. I looked down. I was still in the same T-shirt and jeans I had worn yesterday.

"Uh, but. Sure." I finally gave in. If he tried anything, I'd kick his a-

"Come on." he said, pulling me out of the room, quietly closing the door behind us. There was a public balcony near our rooms. He dragged me toward it and unfurled his wings. _This is quaint,_ I thought, unfurling my own. He balanced himself precariously on the balcony. I jumped up to stand my him.

"Let's go." he whispered, pushing himself over the edge. I quickly followed him, wind flowing under my wings. Just as we neared the ground we began to flap fast. I pushed myself up, spiraling into the night sky. I dipped a few feet until my feathers gathered the air like sails. I smiled, feeling the wind under my wings. Man! Flying was just too great.

We flapped through the air, not speaking to each other, just enjoying the night.

Soon, we were near the border, between Texas and New Mexico. Swooping lower, I spotted a nice park-like place with benches. Good, I was getting tired anyways. I motioned to Fang for us to land and we coasted lower, finally landing. Breathing hard, we sat on a bench, leaving our wings out. The bench was just wide enough for are wings to have enough room.

"Why did you want me to come out?" I asked pathetically. I didn't know what else to say.

"Why does there have to be a reason?" he asked, looking at everything. "What's up with us?" he asked suddenly, catching me off-guard.

"What are you talking about?" I gulped. "What _us_?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"You and me… together." he said, not looking at me.

Great, that… I gazed away, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for Brigid Dwyer and the Red Haired Wonder." he said, slightly smiling. I turned toward him.

"You shouldn't have to be." I muttered, feeling a bit guilty. Okay, it wasn't completely his fault about the Red Haired Wonder and I… took it too far with Brigid.

"Max?"

His face was blank and I couldn't see much emotion in the dim light. I felt him scoot closer along the bench, his wing barely touching mine. The heat from his breath warmed my face and I turned crimson. Did we have to work this out now? When I was just starting to get comfortable.

"What do you want me to do, Max?" he asked, scooting a bit closer.

"I'm not sure." I said, feeling embarrassed. This was getting uncomfortable for me by a lot.

He looked me straight in the eyes. "Look, we don't like seeing each other with other people, do we?" he asked, not taking his gaze off me. I shook my head, no. It was too hard to say it.

"So, what can we do to solve that problem?" he asked, scooting so close that he was face to face with me.

"I don't know." I whispered, not knowing what to say. What was I supposed to say? He grabbed my hand, and I got goose bumps.

"This." he said and before I could say anything, his mouth touched mine. I tried to say something, but Fang's fingers trailed up my neck, holding me in place. He kept his lips against mine, kissing determinedly.

_Oh my god,_ I thought. Then, something amazing happened. I started to kiss him back, grabbing his hair. Wow, me kissing Fang back. It was impossible. He stared at me with dark eyes, holding me.

Suddenly it was all over. I pulled back gasping and watching Fang do the same. What happened now?

"What do I do?" asked Fang, surprising me.

"Whaaat? You have been trying to kiss me for so long and you don't know what to do!" I said in disbelief.

"Well, you haven't exactly let me finish before." he said, smiling. I just stared at him.

Then he was up. He picked me up and held me in his arms. Okay, I have to admit I really didn't like that. Just because he was the boy and I was the girl didn't mean he was going to treat me like I couldn't walk. I pushed away from him, hoping I wasn't being difficult. Wait! I was always difficult. Kissing him must of made me go insane.

"I can walk… or, uh, fly." I told him. He smiled.

"Fine by me." he said. I didn't smile. Things were still going to be uncomfortable between us. I spread my wings out further and took a running leap, Fang following me. We flew back to the hotel in silence. _God, I have just kissed Fang,_ I thought, distracted.

_See, I knew you were crazy about each other, _said Voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**OO; I have been gone for so long lol. I shall post now! -evil laugh-**

Chapter 9

Max POV

Sleep eluded me as I lay, very, very awake, in the hotel bed. I sighed deeply, turning onto my side. Have you ever had that feeling? You know, something that keeps on nagging at your stomach until you do something about it? Maybe I was just developing obsessive compulsive disorder… Likely…

I stared around the room. It was trashed. The hotel's soda littered the floor, stains on everything, including the lamp. And I'm not really sure how we did that, but there was a large purple stain covering half of it. Okay, so maybe that's a no on the obsessive compulsive disorder, but still.

I silently cursed myself for feeling this way, but I knew something was wrong. We weren't safe here. I knew right when _Fang_ and I had stepped back into the hotel. And Fang… My face turned crimson. Nope. That was a one time thing. I would not let that get in the way of our, mostly mine, mission. Speaking of which, I still didn't know what the heck that mission was.

_Yo, Voice_, I thought, sitting up wearily, careful not to wake the girls. I waited a second, but Voice said nothing. I thought for a moment. Did Voice sleep? Hey, when you have a tiny voice in your head, almost anything's possible. _Voice! _I tried to think louder… if that's possible.

_Yes, Max?_ asked Voice, making me almost jump, almost.

_Any chance of you actually telling me what the heck my 'mission' is? _I asked, rolling my eyes.

_None at all_, said Voice… almost sarcastically. I shook my head, trying to forget it.

_Well, may I ask of you a request? _I thought, thumping my fingers on the bed impatiently.

_Yes. You may ask_, said Voice. That was probably a, wait for it, no. I bit my lip and asked anyway.

_Could you please tell me who you are? _I asked. The question had been nagging me for so long. It wasn't Jeb, so who was it?

_Max… you already know me. At least, you've seen me before_, said Voice. I sat straight up, looking out into space. Whoa… Voice answering a direct question? It was a sign of the apocalypse. So… This meant Voice was a real person?! Even a geek sitting at a desk somewhere in Idaho?! I blinked twice, startled.

"Whoa." I finally breathed, my head pounding with this news. Okay, if Voice was a person, maybe I wasn't crazy. This is good.

Just then, there was a shifting noise as if someone was there. I tensed, staring out into the dark. My hands balled into fists.

"Hi, Maxie." said a voice, a deep voice. I jumped out of the bed, ready to kick some Eraser butt, but I was already in someone's hands. And before I had a chance to get away, there was a gag in my mouth, my hands being tied together hard.

I kicked hard and tried to scream, though I merely choked on my gag. The voice let out a tsk, tsk sound and then there was a sharp pain in the side of my head… and I was out.

--

Fang POV

I was giddy. I'll admit it. Had I just done what I had really done? _Max… Max… Max… _Thinking about her left me dazed. Me and her… It was like we were meant for each other…

Holy crap! Had I really just thought that? That sounded like those junk jewelry commercials. I shook my head, my muscles tensed.

"Pull it together, Fang." I whispered so low that only I could hear. Max was my leader, just my leader… But I wanted more.

I palmed my head, groaning inwardly. I hoped this wouldn't be on my mind all night. But nice things have a way of avoiding me so that was probably not going to happen.

"Fang?" called a voice. I looked up wearily. The small lamp near Gazzy turned on and I was staring into his dirt-masked face.

"Yeah?" I said, getting off the bed and walking over. Gazzy seemed to be nervous because he got up as well and stumbled over to me.

"I think something's wrong." he said, staring out the window on the far side of the room. I was immediately on the alert, looking at him seriously.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning a little so that my face was closer to his.

"I just saw a black car leave… They had a bag, a really big bag." he whispered, pointing toward the window. Gazzy looked right into my eyes, his own frightened. "And there was something moving in it." he said.

"Guys! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep over here!" cried Iggy, his form topless in the large bed he had called.

"Iggy, get up! Something's wrong! I know it." I said, running to the closet and pulling off my shirt. I remained topless for it was easier to move around and, well, fly that way.

"Lemme get a shirt on." I heard Iggy mumble from the other room. I raced back into the bedroom.

"No time. We don't know what's happening." I said then turned to Gazzy. "Get the girls. We have to go!" I cried, practically pushing Gazzy toward the door. He opened it and ran out. Next door, I could hear the girls complaining and then… frightened voices. I didn't linger on that thought and began to rummage through the junk we had brought.

Total, who had chosen to sleep with us for once, blinked open his eyes and looked at us. "What's going on?" he yawned, stretching out his small legs.

"No time to talk. We have to go. Stay here and, uh, guard the place." I said, finding the laptop in case we couldn't come back.

"You know how degrading that feels." snarled Total. I ignored him and shoved Iggy the lap top.

"Fang!" said an upset voice. I whirled around to see Gazzy, his face bright red. "Max is missing!"

Horror spiked its way through me, my skin getting goose bumps. "Holy sh-"

**I shall post more soon! Max rocks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Due to the nagging feeling in my stomach, like Max, I think I'm developing OCD, so I'm going to write more for my own benefit, not yours. XD just kidden… It's for you're benefit too(But mostly mine lol… kidden again). I felt like just ending this but now I feel like I must continue, so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JP? Wait. Do I? Really?! Oh my god!**

Chapter 10

Max POV

A trickle of red blurred my vision, stinging my eyes with a gruesome effect. I groaned, blinking my eyes. Yep, you guessed it. Blood.

I looked around dizzily, having trouble remembering how exactly I had gotten to have that trickle of blood. Though my vision was impaired, I could still make out the hospital-like room, and, inevitably, the smell of antiseptics. There were no doors in this grey room, nor were there windows. I guess you can guess that would make me edgy, right? One small light bulb hung over my head, sending vast arrays of light showering down on me, though keeping most of the room hidden in shadows. It flickered once or twice every minute, indefinitely.

I struggled to pull my head up and see my surroundings better but to no avail. My neck refused to lift, pain shooting through my whole body every time I moved.

"Looks like I'm being arrested for creep's sake." I said, still unaware of where I was or what I was doing here. I tried to move my arms, pain still rocketing through me, but this time there was another reason I couldn't move. I craned my head as best I could without moaning from the sheer soreness of my position.

Straps restrained my hands, holding them forced back onto the bed I was laying on. I could feel the rope tied around my back now, too, holding in my wings. Closer inspection told me this wasn't a bed, either. More like a huge concrete block.

"Shoot! This is worse." I said very suddenly, realization hitting me in a flurry of intuition. Dread sent a sharp pain shooting through my stomach as I came to recognize my surroundings. I'd been here before, and strangely enough, I hadn't enjoyed it.

"Holy crap!" I cried out, letting my head fall back onto the block. Ow… This place was the kind of place you should only see in nightmares. But unfortunately that isn't the case. The grim truth is that it exists. This was the School's _surgery_ room.

Let me tell you. The worst feeling in the entire world is waking up in a surgery room and not knowing what they're going to do to you… or have already done… A spasm of shivers ran through my body as that thought came to mind. What had they done to me?

"Subject is awake." said a voice, neither male nor female, strictly mechanical. The mechanical sound I had come to hate with as much venom as my mind could possibly possess. And that's a lot.

It seemed to be emanating from the walls, and I let a low growl out. "S1T, report to subject's room. Surgical Unit J43." said the same voice.

_Max, do what I say, please_, said Voice suddenly, making me twist my head, a groan escaping my lips as I did so. I noted the edge of desperation that somehow managed to slip through the voice and pursed my lips.

_And what's that? Not much I can do, seeing as I'm strapped down to a freaking slab of concrete!_ I shouted in my head, flexing my fingers angrily and grimacing at the loud pops that followed.

_Maximum, be quiet. Don't say anything, and more importantly, don't do anything_, said Voice sternly, earning it an eye roll from me.

_What are you talking about?!_ I practically shook in fury. _There's one thing that's completely certain. Heads are gonna roll._

I could have sworn I heard Voice swear at this, but didn't linger on that thought for too long. _Max…_it began, when a _swishing _sound came from behind me. I turned a bit too quickly, another pain coursing through my neck.

A small part of the wall actually opened, and I set my gaze on that spot for a while, locking it away for further use. _Okay, so I spit in the whitecoat's eye…_

"Max." said a grizzly voice, chiseled with a murderer's passion and a mother's care. It was a strange combination of love and hate, the kind I had heard once from Ari, my dead half-brother. The wall exposed a man, no, the man… with those red eyes.

I felt my stare turn cold with fury and anger as words of sarcasm passed my lips. "Hey, Uncle Sting."

--

Fang POV

The night air was icy cold against my skin, and I held back against the need to shiver. We were soaring quaintly away from the hotel, our wings beating quickly and rhythmically with the wind.

You know, I'm not one to admit mistakes, especially in front of Max, but… going topless wasn't one of my best plans. To my immediate right, I could see Iggy, his skin invaded with the much hated goose bumps.

"She had to go get herself caught." I heard him murmur. I rolled my eyes, though without as much feeling as usual, not that I show much feeling when I do it anyhow. But… It seemed the rest of the flock just couldn't comprehend the seriousness of our situation. What if something had happened to Max? We didn't even have a freaking lead to where she was!

"Iggy?" I said casually, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He turned impossibly toward me and tilted his head, giving a "What?"

"I have an idea."

--

Max POV

"Yo, Wha's happen'nin'?" I said ungrammatically, and edge of mock happiness entering my voice as Sting continued to stare at me. "Here's your niece, Maxie!" I shouted, bobbing my head up and down, completely ignoring Voice's advice.

Sting let out a muffled sigh and came closer. I tensed, alert.

"You know, we're a dysfunctional family." I continued. "But you could change all that! All you have to do is spring me, pal! How about it?"

"Hey, Max." he said in a bored tone, letting his stance slant to the side as if it was to much of an effort to stand straight. "Boy, I guess ya heard, didn't you?" he said, shaking his head. "Looks like you're finding your family all over the place." he said, a cold laugh entering his voice.

"Yeah, I am." I answered, my eyebrows pulling together. "And you know what? I don't think it's going to fly, either. My relatives are either crazy." I pointed toward him as best as I could under the straps. "Idiots, like Jeb. Oh, and let's not forget brainwashed seven-year-old that get killed." I said, feeling a pang of sorrow force it's way through me as I considered poor Ari's screwed up life.

"I suppose so." he sighed, letting a pale hand brush across my face, sending a shiver through me at the touch. "I guess we're a little less then you hoped for, huh?" he asked, his voice still masked in a bored tone.

I let a no-freaking-duh-face consume me and shot it toward him, hoping for an un-placated reaction. And, of course, I got none. "But there are some upsides." I said, nodding. "Most people can't hurt their relatives with they're peeved at them. I can any day." I growled in a cold whisper.

Lucky for me, I actually did get a reaction. Sting let his face become a snarl, his breathing more ragged and husky by the second.

_Listen, Max._ said Voice._ I can help you, if you help me. Just be quiet and you may get out of here alive._ it said, annoying me to the maximum (Get that? It's a little joke I came up with, hehe…).

"Yeah? And how would that work exactly?!" I screamed out loud, soon realizing I had spoken not thought. Instead of a normal reaction, like, asking me what the heck I was talking about, Sting gave a harsh laugh.

"Was that Voice?" he asked, a thoughtful expression on his face. I froze, my breath caught in my throat. I was surprised, and I don't get surprised. This was big. No one knew about Voice, except me and the flock. How could he possibly know this?

"There's something you should know about that voice, Maximum." he whispered, getting closer to my face. His breath heated my face, and I wrinkled my nose. Seriously, people! Did bad guys just not brush their teeth or something? In any case, his breath stank, worse then Gazzy, and that really is saying something.

I narrowed my eyes at his words. What could he know about Voice? As far as I knew, and I really didn't know much anymore, no one knew anything about Voice… at all.

_Max, I'm trying my hardest to remain a secret, but if you don't cooperate, you won't get out of this_, said Voice, making yet another surprise appearance.

_And what in bloody heck is that supposed to mean?! _I thought angrily, whipping my head away from Sting and suppressing a moan of anguish at the motion.

"In two conversations at once, are you? Well, actually you aren't." he laughed a cold, heartless laugh that made me growl, though I was a bit confused. What did he mean?

"Max… I-"

_BOOM!!_

Sting lost his balance as the shocks of the bomb reached us. I let out a hiss of pain, my eardrums throbbing. Plaster began to fall from the roof, the walls collapsing in.

"Max!" shouted a voice, close by. I whirled my head toward the voice, tugging at my straps with effort as I did so.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeey! Thanks for the reviews, guys. So here's another chapter for those of you who completely HATE cliffhangers(like myself, well, unless I'm making it lololol). And, people. -glares- Don't guess who Voice is. Chances are you're wrong. This is going to surprise all of you, hehehe…**

Chapter 11

Max POV

A form stumbled through the wreckage, barely visible with all the smoke. With my raptor vision, I made out the form of… Gazzy?!

"Max!" he called again, waving his hands through the smoke, his eyes watering as dust reached them.

"Gazzy?" I asked, suddenly full of relief. I pulled harder against my straps as he neared.

"Oh my god, Max!" he shouted, practically flinging himself toward me. He landed on both feet and ran toward my block, rummaging in his pocket.

"We were _sooo _worried. I thought at any second Fang was just going to go mad! He was getting so frustrated and, and-"

"Gazzy, it's nice to see you again and all, but do you mind helping me out of the little fix I'm in?" I said, nodding toward the straps that bound my arms and legs and the rope tied around my wings. Gazzy immediately nodded, pulling out a… what from his pocket?!

"Where did you get that knife?! Drop it now! You'll hurt yourself!" I pretty much was screaming at him. He looked at me, shocked, but held onto the knife.

"Iggy gave it to me…" he said, fiddling with the knife which, of course, got me more uncomfortable about it and… I was outraged!

"Did Iggy give you that bomb too?" I basically spit Iggy's name out. I was so going to get him. No. Correction. I was going to _kill_ him.

"Well…" said the Gasman, an innocent look crossing his face. I just gaped at him. This. Meant. War!

"Hand me the knife. I'll get myself out." I growled, waving my hand as best as I could under the straps. Gazzy hesitated then nodded, letting the knife drop into my readied grasp. "Oh." I added, looking back up at him. "If you hear screaming and it sounds like Iggy, don't be alarmed."

The Gasman did look alarmed, and I think he regretted blowing Iggy off now. Too bad.

After I had cut through the straps and the rope, I jumped off the block, letting out another moan of sheer soreness. This was going to be difficult. That I knew all too well.

"Where's the others?" I asked, slipping the knife into my back pocket. Gazzy seemed to notice this and pouted to the full extent of his bottom lip but said nothing.

"Fang sent us all different ways. I, uh, well have to set off a flash bomb. That's the signal that Fang and Iggy came up with, when one of us found you." came his stiff reply.

I felt my face harden. A flash bomb? I was going to _kill _Fang, too. "Gazzy." I said, and he looked up. "Strike that last thing about Iggy. If you hear Iggy _and_ Fang screaming, its nothing." I muttered, nodding. And guess what? Gazzy, once again, looked alarmed.

"Um, well. Close your eyes for the flash." he said with a nervous laugh. I set my jaw, grinding my teeth, but said nothing, quickly closing my eyes and backing away.

"Might be just a tad loud." said Gazzy somewhere ahead of me. Then, he started to work. There was a few sounds that tempted me to open my eyes and see what he was doing, but I obediently kept them closed.

"Uh-oh."

I quickly opened my eyes, fixing Gazzy with a cold stare.

"What?"

"Let's just say, I got the wrong formula or, um, ingredients… Um, so… Hit the deck!"

I leaped for the ground just as _BOOM!_

I was blown back by the bomb's shocks, hitting the wall with a sickening crack. Then… I knew no more.

--

**Oops.. Lost my muse. Sorry, it's way shorter then the others, but I didn't have that much time. I will post more soon.**


End file.
